


Eternity

by icewine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewine/pseuds/icewine
Summary: Immortality is a demon’s curse, and eternity the punishment for its wickedness.





	Eternity

_His regrets have fangs. They keep gnawing at his thoughts in unrelenting staccato bursts…his regrets have claws. They seek purchase on the crevices and grooves of his gnarled psyche…_

The demon could just make out the rough outlines of his young master’s shape sitting on the opposite corner of his bed. He was slowly coming into focus, shadowed under the soft moonlight streaming from the window of the servant’s chamber. The candlelight slowly flickered to life, bringing into focus the fragile doll-like beauty of his face, his impossibly delicate and breakable form. Sebastian rolled onto his back and propped himself up, leaning back on his elbows. He watched as his young master crawled across the mattress on all fours towards him. The boy climbed on top of his torso and straddled him, flanking one leg on each side of his waist and resting his insubstantial weight on Sebastian’s abdomen. His master looked down on him tenderly, his usually unfeeling gaze softening as he locked eyes with Sebastian, a ghost of a smile crossing his perennially unsmiling face.

_young master… you came back_...

His master’s scent, his proximity, the feel of his weight were intoxicating, rousing something inside of the demon that had long lain dormant. He was overcome with need to touch, feel, taste everything and everywhere on the little Earl’s body.

He reached up and ran his fingers through the child’s soft, silky hair, brushing away locks of midnight blue from his eyes. Miraculously, the boy didn’t flinch, didn’t push his hand away, didn’t slap him or accuse him of taking liberties. The little Earl’s eyelids fluttered closed as he let out a small moan of contentment. Sebastian stroked down to the boy’s neck, letting his fingers ghost over the fine downy hair dusting the delicate nape. He let his hand slide further down to the master’s shoulders, palming wide circles around his back the way he imagined the child would like. The young Earl closed his eyes, sighed, and arched into his butler’s touch. Sebastian’s hand eventually came down to rest on the boy’s thigh, thumb lightly stroking the delicate skin on the inside of his knee and sending shivers through the young lord’s tiny fragile body. He reached up with his other hand to cup the boy’s cheek. The young Earl immediately leaned into the touch, rubbing his face gently against Sebastian’s palm, like a cat begging to be petted. Sebastian traced the outlines of his master's soft lips with his thumb, letting it slip into the slickness inside where it was welcomed by a tiny pink tongue.

_young master…please… say my name.._

_Sebastian…_ the boy breathed as he turned his face to press a gentle kiss into the demon’s palm.

And just as quickly as he had materialized, the boy disappeared before the demon’s eyes, fading into nothingness. As did the bed, the candelabra, the servant’s chamber and the whole of the Phantomhive manor, all of it vanishing into oblivion, blown away like ashes on a funeral pyre. And the demon was once again immersed in darkness, alone with his thoughts and regrets like fangs and claws.

It had been centuries since his contract with Ciel Phantomhive had come to an end. Centuries – maybe even millennia – he had lost track. It had been centuries – maybe even millennia, he could not be sure – since Ciel Phantomhive had lived, and then did not live anymore. It had been centuries – maybe even millennia, he could not say – since he had been Sebastian, _his_ Sebastian, belonging to _him_ – and then was no longer Sebastian. It had been so long – centuries, millennia – since they formed a bond until one died by the other’s hand, and the other ceased to exist.

The demon had since grown weary of humans, their corruption, their greed, their cruelty and violence, and their limitless capacity for hypocrisy, any righteousness revealed to be nothing more than a filthy rag. He had tired of the human world and of human souls. Having tasted ambrosia, having indulged in the sublime, he found it impossible to take pleasure in the mediocre offerings left on earth. He had ultimately grown weary of existence itself.

But immortality is a demon’s curse, and eternity the punishment for its wickedness. And so he had all of eternity to while away with images and visions of the past, half-remembered and half-constructed, pulled together from the memories of the human he was for the blink of an eye. He would rework them, turning them over in his head, rearranging them, playing them again and again in his mind until they became faded and tattered like frames from an old movie, until it was impossible to know what had been real and what was the fanciful creation of his mind.

It had to be this way. He had to end the boy. Humans are so fragile, and their life is so short and finite– nothing but the blink of an eye in the infinity that is a demon’s life. The boy would have gotten older, gotten old, increasingly worn and weathered, entombed in sickly human skin. His beautiful sharp edges would have dulled with time. His fire would have burnt out, the searing heat of his hatred would have turned cold, his wrath diminished to a leaden simmer. No – he had to be taken when he was still burning bright and beautiful.

_And yet, his regrets have fangs…and they have claws…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got into this anime a few months ago and totally fell in love with these two. To, like, an embarrassing degree. My first attempt at fanfic (ever). There will be more, because I need to exorcise this demon obsession!


End file.
